


First Kiss

by Caedmon



Series: Doctor/Rose Prompts [20]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"There’s no rhyme or reason to this, he thinks. He can’t make heads or tails of his love for her, or this awkward dance they do around each other as they hurtle toward the inevitable. He doesn’t know what </i>this<i> is, he only knows that it </i>is."</p>
<p>Written for the TimePetalsPrompts drabble prompt: <i>reckless</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th fic on ao3, and I'm just so thankful for you guys. Honestly. Thank you for reading this drivel I spout out. You make my heart smile super big. <3 <3 <3
> 
> I own nothing but the misteaks. (That joke never gets old to me.)  
> kudos and comments are what have prodded me into writing 100 fics. THANK YOU  
> caedmonfaith.tumblr.com

There’s no rhyme or reason to this, he thinks. He can’t make heads or tails of his love for her, or this awkward dance they do around each other as they hurtle toward the inevitable. He doesn’t know what _this_ is, he only knows that it _is_.

It’s reckless, what he’s doing, and he’s desperately afraid. She scares him so very badly, the trust and love he feels rolling from her in soft waves leaving him paralyzed at times. He shouldn’t be trusted and doesn’t deserve to be loved. But she does as she pleases, always: she loves him and trusts him with a wholeness, a purity, an abandon that’s utterly terrifying. He’s a dangerous man; blood drips from his hands and he’s terrified he’ll stain her brilliant perfection or -God forbid - hurt her. Either thought is abominable to him. He knows he should send her away, for her own safety.

But he _can’t_. She’s the only comfort he knows, and his fear is not quite as strong as his need. He can’t let her go now, couldn’t live if she were to leave him. He’d barely been alive when he met her, and if she were gone he’d be right back where he was at their beginning, recklessly searching for danger and wishing to die. He had had nothing to live for when he took her hand in that basement. He has _everything_ to live for now. She is his salvation, his absolution, the center of his orbit, and she must be protected. He is cautious, careful and protective of her. He shields her, guards her, _loves_ her.

She kisses him.

With the feel of his lips against hers he feels his walls being destroyed, dissolved with the swift silence of salt in warm water, melting in the face of her love. He has no idea if he consented to this surrender or not - he certainly didn’t plan it- but it no longer matters. He’s too far gone and it feels too good to fight back. She is beneath his lips, in his arms, tracing his back with her hands and he is lost. There’s nothing left to surrender, nothing left to fight against, and the battle he’s been waging for months until scant seconds ago seemed utterly absurd when Rose made a little whimper of pleasure and touched his face - lightly, so lightly- tentatively tracing her fingertips down his cheeks. The battle was over. He has lost. It’s glorious.

It will be the most reckless thing he’s ever done, but he doesn’t care. Instinctively, he knows it’ll be the best and worst decision he ever makes.

He loves her, and that’s all that’s worth caring about right now.


End file.
